


Well it happened years ago, when they lived on Camberwell.

by Monsta



Category: Pulp (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta





	Well it happened years ago, when they lived on Camberwell.

门没有被关上，所以Jarvis直接进去了。他把抱着的被子扔到床上，然后推推床上的人，最后掀开两层被子钻了进去。Steve揉揉眼睛，半阖着眼皮看了他几秒，又闭上眼睛：“滚开，Jarv.这睡不下两个人。”  
“你让一让就可以了。”  
Steve叹了口气，闭着眼睛往里面挪，直到背贴上墙壁。他打了个抖。Jarvis得以把悬在床沿上的半个身子搬进来。然后他意识到他挤上床时忽视了一个问题，导致现在他们面对面地侧躺着。  
有点太近了。他们睡在同一个枕头上。他能看清他睫毛的颤抖。Jarvis看着Steve的脸想。他闭着眼睛的样子很平和。  
“怎么回事？”  
而且他闻上去是很好闻的沐浴露味道。  
“太冷了，我的床太冷了，”Jarvis还在发抖，他往Steve那边挪过去一点，“我睡不着。”  
“有那么冷吗？我没感觉到。”Steve打了个哈欠。他看上去真的很困。  
“你当然不觉得冷，你就像一头熊。”Jarvis嘟哝着说，“今年冬天真的好冷。这里还没有暖气。太糟糕了。”  
Steve依然闭着眼睛：“你以前和他住的时候也没有啊。”  
“对啊。而且我们的房间在一家肉铺上，你知道吗？我的床就对着他们的冰柜，像是睡在冰窖里一样。但是当时我有两床被子。而且他也觉得很冷。不像你。”  
“所以……”  
没有人说出后半句话。他们沉默着。  
过了一会，Jarvis小声地说：“我还是好冷。”  
Steve像是犹豫很久，然后移过去一些。现在他们靠得很近。他把胳膊搭在Jarvis的腰上。Jarvis愣了一下，在Steve能反悔之前也把手搭在Steve身上，然后迅速地把一边膝盖塞进Steve的膝盖之间。  
“太奇怪了，这也太……”Steve叹了口气。他始终闭着眼睛，就像是在回避什么，声音越来越低，“算了。明天再去后悔吧。”  
“唔。”Jarvis满意地发出一声感叹。现在他觉得很暖和，终于停下了发抖。

“Steve？”Jarvis小声地说。  
“Steve？”  
“你睡着了吗？”  
“Steve？你还醒着吗？”  
他轻轻推了一下Steve的肩膀。他依然平静地睡着。  
“好吧。”  
Jarvis抿紧嘴唇，盯着Steve的脸看了一会，又突然移开目光。他叹气，闭上眼睛。他睁开眼睛，看着Steve，目光闪烁。最后他凑近，然后亲吻Steve的脸庞。那感觉很柔软。  
他飞快地缩回来，近乎惊慌失措。什么也没有发生。Steve的呼吸依然平稳均匀。  
“好吧。就这样了。”他长长地叹了口气，对自己说，“晚安，Steve.”

KBonker  
2017.2.1


End file.
